Clinically depressed and non-depressed women from various specialty clinics at San Francisco General Hospital will be presented with emotion- eliciting film clips to examine how depression alters the physiological, subjective, and behavioral components of the emotional response. Only female patients of Latina descent will be studied in order both to maintain sample homogeneity and to examine depression in an underserved and underrepresented population. The study will initially involve a large screening component (Session 1) which will require a diagnostic interview and completion of questionnaires. A smaller cohort, selected from those who participated in Session 1, will undergo a more extensive evaluation (Session 2), which will include physiologic measurements such as heart rate, electrodermal activity, pulse amplitude, temperature, and transmission time.